An Unplanned Addiction
by Leaha
Summary: In life there is no way of knowing what will happen. You can plan things out in your head and you can imagine how you want it to be, but the thing is we all know it just doesn't happen the way we want it to . Tala x OC


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade I am only laying claim to Aidyn and my story**

I hope you enjoy reading ^.^

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Aidyn remembered the first time she had laid eyes on the red headed man. She had just gotten off from working a double shift at the local diner. Her uniform was caked in food and grease from a mishap between her and a new waitress. Aidyn was riding the last bus for the evening home so the bus was practically empty. Sometimes it was packed on Saturday mornings, but on this particular night it was almost barren of any existence. There were only a couple other people on the metro bus besides herself. It was around two in the morning and she was beginning to feel exhaustion set in. Her green eyes looked around the bus as she sat with her back to the windows.

It was in the back of the bus that she saw him. He sat quietly in the very last seat on the right across the aisle. A large suitcase sat in the seat next to him blocking anyone else from being able to sit next to him. He had a sad empty look in his ice blue eyes as he stared out the window watching the world go by. She found herself curious about what he was thinking and where he was from. A story played out in her mind while she imagined a backstory for him to entertain herself. Aidyn had a habit of doing this to occupy herself while she rode the bus home every evening. It was a bad habit at that because she always wound up staring causing herself to look like one of those creepy New York drug looking people they showed in the movies alot. The bus jolted to a stop making her blink and realize that he had caught her staring.

"Crap." she mumbled to herself feeling her face turn red.

Aidyn should be used to this happening, but the embarrassment never went away. Several times Aidyn had tried to break the habit and of course several times she had tendency to stare created awkward moments and at this point she would never learn. This was one of those awkward times. She looked down while pinching the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes momentarily. Aidyn opened her green eyes and took a chance to look up his way to see that he was now smirking at her. The redheaded man was leaned back in the seat with his hands behind his head and legs spread wide. The gesture made her scrunch up her nose at him with annoyance. So much for him seeming to be an interesting and possibly kind man. Aidyn rolled her eyes and shifted her body so that she could look anywhere but in his direction. He was apparently a very proud man.

* * *

Tala sat comfortably in his seat. It had been the highlight of his day to have a woman staring at him. The redheaded lady was filthy and her messy long hair was all over the place, but he could work with that. She turned away from hi to look out the window making the smirk on his face disappear. Things had been pretty rough for him lately. At the ripe age of twenty one his father had finally gotten fed up with all the parties and reckless behaviour. He had been kicked out of the house. His bank account was currently frozen and his father had gotten his car put in a police impound. Tala had a knack for driving under the influence so how could he now if he had nothing to drive and no money?

The only thing he currently had in his pocket was five hundred dollars which was supposed to last him until he could find a job. With his tail tucked between his legs the redheaded Russian was on his way to a friends house to stay until he could find his footing again. He had gotten used to having everything he needed whenever he wanted and now with nothing he was lost. The bus slowed to a stop and the driver called out the location. At the same time he rose so did the unknown woman who had been staring at him. Silently Tala followed behind her exiting off of the bus. She smelled of pancakes, bacon, and cherry blossoms. It was a rather strange combination,but it made his stomach grumble and growl regardless. The sounds of his stomach growling was so loud it made her turn around to look at him after the doors to the bus had shut behind them. Her eyes widened with surprise at his tall form towering over her shorter one.

"I'm sorry." she blurted out suddenly. "I didn't mean to stare. I do it all the time. Well not to you. It's the first time I've seen you, but i stare at random people all the time while lost in thought. I know it's weird, and I'm sorry."

Quietly he raised an eyebrow at her. Tala was just now realizing that she was indeed very short for a woman. He was at least a good foot taller than she was.

"I'm gonna go now." he replied pointing in the direction he was headed.

Her face heated up and turned beet red yet again. The sound of pounding music broke the silence of the night echoing through the air breaking into what could barely be called a conversation between the two of them. The music saved him from the strange little woman.

"Welp. That's my call." he replied before turning on his heel without looking back.

* * *

Aidyn felt like a complete moron as she walked alone down the sidewalk. She had made a complete fool of herself while in a disheveled state and now she was stuck following him because they were heading in the same direction. With hope she was silently wished for him not to turn around and notice her.

"Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me." she mentally chanted.

The redheaded man wound up walking all the way to her building, up the stairs to her floor, and stopped two doors down from where she lived. Crap. She pulled her keys out as quielty as possible to avoid being noticed. It felt like forever to put the key into the lock and turn it. She stared at the door knob trying to avoid looking up in his direction. He knocked on the door waiting patiently.

"Hey did you follow me?"she heard him suddenly say after she had managed to unlock the door.

Her door opened and she took a step inside while looking up at him to reply a big fat "NOPE" and quickly disappeared into her home locking the door behind herself. She wasn't sure if the pounding in her ears was from the music down the hall or her heart beating fast. Aidyn felt like her nerves were on edge. There shouldn't have been any reason for her to feel so uncomfortable, he was total stranger after all. Aidyn decided that a hot shower would calm her down and it did. The hot water cascading over her body removed the tension she felt. Her thoughts however kept returning back to that of the red headed man. She had no idea who he was. Was he staying in the building now? Would they cross paths again? How was she to react if they did? Many questions arose as she walked around in her apartment wearing nothing, but a robe while towel drying her hair. A hot shower after work was always just what the doctor ordered and she was off for the next two days so she could sleep in.

There was suddenly a loud knocking sound as someone pounded on her door. She tightened her robe around her body firmly before going to see who it was, but not before grabbing a wooden baseball bat that she kept hidden on the other side of a table that sat next to the front door. There was no reason for anyone to come by her place at nearly four in the morning. Aidyn slowly opened the door a crack to see who it was. There was no peep holes on the doors in the apartment building because the owner was a moron and the place was most likely built in the early fifties.

"Bus girl let me in!" she heard and saw the redheaded man beg. "I'm gonna die if you don't! Please let me in!"

Aidyn would never know or understand what happened next. Everything happened so fast. He was begging to be let in and then suddenly he was in her apartment and she was hitting him with her baseball bat.

"Ow...shit...ow...ow….stop!" he pleaded falling backwards onto the floor.

Aidyn had him trapped against the wall. He held his arms up to protect his face while his legs were crossed to protect his boys. Finally after receiving a beating for nearly five minutes he managed to grab hold of the wooden baseball bat and snatched it out of her hands. Aidyn stood there feeling helpless and naked despite having a robe on. His ice blue eyes stared her down unwavering as he stood up to tower over her. She felt a large lump form in the back of her throat as her mouth went dry.

"I promise I won't hurt you." he replied calmly before tossing the bat on her nearby recliner.

He reaked of alcohol and his pupils were dilated no doubt from drugs. She felt her bottom lip tremble with fear. A man she didn't know was in her home and now she was defenseless against him. Her cell phone was in the bedroom and the can of pepper spray she owned was hidden in the kitchen.

"No let me explain." he began in a calm mild tone. "I'm trying to…."

More banging sounded on the door startling her further. This time it was followed by a wretched screaming of a banshee. A woman shouted and cursed on the other side in a fit of rage. Aidyn's green eyes looked from him, to the door, and back to him again. Finally the pieces to the puzzle were falling into place.

"Talaahhhh…." the woman on the other side screamed.

"So someone is trying to kill you eh?" she deadpanned.

"You don't understand." he whispered. "She's frigging crazy. She's one of those exes that doesn't understand the meaning of a break up. She put arsenic in my beer at Bryan's party."

Aidyn folded her arms in front of herself and raised an eyebrow at him. He suddenly wasn't as interesting to her anymore. She wasn't a fan of drama. To be quite frank Aidyn avoided it at all costs.

"Sounds like a personal problem." she responded in an unemotional manner. "Now get out."

"Please...please get rid of her. I will eternally be in your debt."

She watched him clap his hands together and beg her one last time. Aidyn rolled her eyes and dropped her arms to her sides. The auburn haired woman gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fist. In fit of rage of her own she shoved his kneeling body to the side with her foot so that she could open her front door. The banging and screaming on the other side finally stopped.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" she screamed at the banshee. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DOORWAY!"

"My boyfriend is in there you skank!" the other woman snapped back.

She was surprisingly pretty. The banshee wore a pair of short shorts and a revealing top. Her hair was long and gorgeous hanging all the way down past her waist. She had two different colors in her hair which looked kinda cool. Aidyn could understand why he had dated her. It was blatantly obvious.

"No he's not. This is my house! No men allowed!" Aidyn angrily lied. "Now friggin leave or so help me god I will tear you limb from limb and shove every piece of your body down my garbage disposal so that I can bathe in your blood."

The banshee's face turned pale at Aidyn's words. She murmured a quiet apology before hurrying down the hallway to the nearest exit. She heaved a huge sigh of relief that one problem had gone away now she just had to get rid of the other. Aidyn closed the door and turned around to see that her unwanted guest was resting comfortably on her couch passed out. She could feel her eye twitch with annoyance before she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes to calm down.

"I may still kill someone after all." she mumbled to herself.

Aidyn stalked over to the couch to shake him viciously. His back was turned to her so that his face was embedded into the couch. The man's red bangs fell around his face framing it in a perfect manner. He looked at peace passed out on her ugly mustard yellow couch and she suddenly didn't want to wake him anymore. Aidyn threw her hands in the air and silently screamed to the heavens wanting to know who this jerk thought he was and why he suddenly had decided to come into her life and turn things upside down. Against her better judgement she decided to not wake him like she originally wanted and grabbed a blanket from out of the hall closet. She saw his face had a pink tinge to it as she covered him with the fuzzy old blanket she had. Damn drunk. Sighing she locked her front door again and then finally headed off to bed but not before grabbing her bat and pepperspray. She of course also locked her bedroom door for much needed additional safety purposes.


End file.
